fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Last Sky Blue Pegasus
''Cast *The Unicorn - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Lady Amalthea (The Unicorn's Human From) - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service)'' *''The Evil Red Bull - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Shmendrick - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967))'' *''Molly Grue - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2)'' *''Prince Lir - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service)'' *''King Haggard - Jafar (Aladdin)'' *''Mommy Fortuna - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks)'' *''Ruhk - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar)'' *''Celaeno the Harpy - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''The Butterfly - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)'' *''Captain Cully - The Genie (Aladdin)'' *''Jack Jingly - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado)'' *''Maburk - Snips (w/Snails extra) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)'' *''The Pirate Cat - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service)'' *''The Skull - Rasputin (Anastasia)'' *''The Tree - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''The Two Hunters - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales)'' *''The Old Farmer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' ''Movie Used *The Last Unicorn (1982)'' ''Movie/TV Show Clips *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present)'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service (1989)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (2016)'' *''Bee Movie (2007)'' *''The Road to El Dorado (2000)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''VeggieTales (1993-2015)'' *''VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016)'' *''VeggieTales in the City (2017)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''The Emperor's New School (2006-2008)'' ''Chapters *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 1 - "Good Luck to You"/Main Title'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 2 - Barry's Song & Story'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 3 - The Search Begins'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 4 - Carnival Captors'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 5 - Mowgli Can See her'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 6 - Mommy Knows Best'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 7 - Freedom for All'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 8 - Going on Together'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 9 - Bands of Outlaws'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 10 - Rescue...and Another Companion'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 11 - "Dragon!"'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 12 - "What Have you Done?'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 13 - In King Jafar's Castle'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 14 - Setting In'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 15 - "Now That I'm a Woman"'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 16 - Jiji's Riddle'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 17 - "That's All I've Got to Say"'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 18 - "What Makes the King Happy?"'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 19 - Memory of Wine'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 20 - Quest Through Time'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 21 - Victory and Liberation'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 22 - Separate Ways Home'' *''The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 23 - End Credits'' ''Quotes *Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' What have you done to me? I'm Rainbow Dash! *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I wish you let the Dragon take me. I wish you had left me to the raven! *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I can feel this body dying all around me! Category:Movie Spoofs